


Bandages

by rsadelle



Category: Swing Kids (1993)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-21
Updated: 1999-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hurt/comfort drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while trying to calm down enough to sleep after seeing Swing Kids for the first time. If I see it again some time, I'll probably write more. This takes place just after Thomas gets creamed in a boxing match.

I gently swiped iodine over one of the cuts on his face. "I'm sorry," I said.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about," he said.

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here. You didn't have to, you know."

"I'd do anything for you." He cupped my cheek with his hand.

"I know," I said. I turned and pressed my lips into his palm. He stroked his thumb over my cheek, then dropped his hand. I finished carefully bandaging his cuts and pressed a kiss to his forehead as I stood to put away the iodine and bandages.


End file.
